APAC Universe
EURAPAC Meta-universe/APAC Universe, commonly known as APAC or First Tetra-quadrant, is both the name of 1st known universal tetraquadrant and a collective term referred to space objects, galaxies and polities across known space with same elements: they are either direct, indirect descendants or influenced by Asian-Pacific cultural spheres from ancient Earth; hence the name APAC. The majority of them are of East Asian, but others such as Arab, Persian or ASEAN cultures also stay strong. Outside influences are those of EUROPA - their counterparts from Europe - and to a certain degree, vast numbers from fictional realms and AFRICA. In general, the term APAC Universe includes two parts: Those within First Tetraquadrant (Inner APAC) and those that scatter across vast known space, both within other tetraquadrants and across unknown space (Outer APAC); but normally is used to refer to First Tetraquadrant's civilizations, similar to American - United States in ancient time. By the time of current era, APAC Universe is one of two largest, most ancient - some of them were the first settled in space - and most populous universal quadrants, as well as featuring some of most dense and largest space settlements. Together with EUROPA, the APAC also houses the majority of great space powers and is the foremost pillar in technological-magical advancements. For generations, APAC has been one of two universal-spanning powerhouses; famed for their high advanced mago-technologies and military prowess. Three grand alliances of empires and civilizations - the GACS, the Tikrifar Accord and the Cimatang Signatory - are collectively trade, political, financial and economic powerhouses of entire known space, with profound influences known even to the most outreached civilizations. Seven meta-empires - the Confederates, the Yamatoran, the MEN, the JIOR, the MWH, the Siberian Combine and the Indochina - own some of largest, most powerful and competent armed forces ever known to men; while for many lesser civilizations, the legendary of wealth, prosperity, and advancement of the high cultures of other great powers such as the ArabFed, the Grand India, the Australasia or the EAC personified APAC, attracting and being their beacons in vast, deep space. Several Silk Road-liked legendary trade hyperlanes are stretched along East-Southeastward APAC and connected them to EUROPA and AFRICA; while many others stand as major space trade hubs along their hinterlands. From 3rd to 6th eras, APAC had enjoyed significant risings in influence, prosperity and cultural/social dynamism, particularly among Eastward-Southward space. Their main astro-territories also experienced robust population growth, mostly due to manipulation of genetic engineering and other technologies that led to STD's completely eradicated of all kinds, robust and strong promoting of hedonistic lifestyles, as well as a vast, thriving adult entertainment industry, throughout much of 5th and 6th eras, but has since then halted; especially after the last great war. EURAPAC - collectively refers to both APAC and EUROPA - has since eons ago been birthplaces for various mainstream lifestyles, techno-magical transformation and advancement, social and political movements, economic reformations, to religions... throughout known space. Nowadays, the concept of APAC is mostly having much to do with sentient astrology and physical astrology. APAC influences are visible throughout much of known space, having strong effects to racial groups, societies and cultures, techno-magical advancement, economics, historical ties and government systems - especially to AMERICA universe. In addition, APAC main space features vast, deeply variety and colorful systems of societies, traditions, lifestyles to levels of advancement in civilization and mago-technologies. Outlines Category:The Multiversal Chronicles Category:Space (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Known Universe (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Asia Pacific sphere (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Pan-universe Key Divisions (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Astrography (The Multiversal Chronicles)